


GodHead

by godscantsleep



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Outbursts, Yelling, alphas are also gods, beta kids are gods, more tags to be added later, sad babys, some characters only have minor roles, trolls are humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godscantsleep/pseuds/godscantsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every 100 years during the summer solstice someone has the “dream” it's different with each person who is chosen but whoever receives the dream that night gets to ascend the stairs and live with the gods to be their servant for as long as they need. Its supposed to be this whole celebration but it terrifies you, leaving your family and friends to do the bidding of some celestial bodies you’ve never met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solstice

Its this whole thing that happens to your village why yours? You have no fucking clue. But every 100 years during the summer solstice someone has the “dream” it's different with each person who is chosen but whoever receives the dream that night gets to ascend the stairs and live with the gods to be their servant for as long as they need. Its supposed to be this whole celebration but it terrifies you, leaving your family and friends to do the bidding of some celestial bodies you’ve never met, no one knows if you die up there or live forever. It's a different god each time, there's four in all it's kind of like the Chinese zodiac in a way.

\----------

“Karkat, you should get up now. We must help dad cook everything for tonight.” You groan and bury your head deeper into the pillow. You can feel Kankri step closer to your bed and gently shake your shoulder. 

“Come on, it’s almost 9am.” He walks away and thankfully leaves but before he does he turns around saying.

“ And please wear it.” He shuts the door and can hear him walking down the hallway greeting your father in the kitchen. You didn’t want to go at all but with your father cooking the big ass feast that your whole town will eat he gave you no choice. It doesn't help that your brother picked out what your going to wear, it most likely has a bunch of frills and buttons because your brother has the most hideous fashion sense. Everyone has to wear these elegant outfits because legend says that during the solstice the god that represented the next 100 years will disguise themselves and join the party then hand pick their servant. 

After ten minutes of trying to waking up you finally get out of bed, rubbing your eyes. You have about 4 hours until the party so you are most likely going to spend as long as you could possibly can getting ready so you don’t have to deal with your father and brother. 

You step into the kitchen where your father and Kankri are busy at cooking while strangers are constantly wheeling away food and bringing in ingredients for them. Food that will be delivered to the grand hall where everyone will dance and sing and do romantic shit for their lovers, after eating everyone will gather outside to watch the sunset. You're probably going to hang out in the background with Gamzee and maybe Eridan if he isn't trying to get with Feferi. 

“Karkat!” Your dad cheerfully greeted you, he approached you with a messy apron and he looks primed and ready for a bear hug. You try to casually back up but he catches you. ”No, none can escape from the dad hug.” He keeps you in his strong hold, it's kind of weird. Your dad is a tall, muscular guy and you're sure that your older brother will look almost exactly like him when he gets older but you would stay short and chubby. 

“Ew, come on you have food all over you!” You push him off of you and he's still smiling. You scowl and decide to exit before you get pulled into a conversation with Kankri. As your return to your room a voice scares the ever loving shit out of you.

“Hello dear.” You jump and spin around to see Kanaya sitting on your bed.

“What- how did you even?”

“You left your window open.” She smiles and stands, walking over to your wardrobe to observe your outfit for tonight.

“Oh.” Is all you say as she holds the clothing in her graceful fingers 

“My word is this hideous.” You sigh and stand next to her looking at the overly frilly dress shirt with a million buttons and some ugly dress pants.

“Yeah,I expected as much from Kankri.” You sigh

“Oh he picked it out?...No wonder .” You chuckled a bit as she sat the large bag she was carrying onto your bed and you suddenly realize what you and Kanaya will be going for the next four hours. 

\----------

After four painful hours of deciding what shade dress shirt you would look best in, you both were ready for the big party. You take a look over of yourself in the mirror and frown you liked the clothes she picked but... 

“So much red…” You mutter. Kanaya stands next to you, she's wearing a bright red long dress with a black ribbon around her waist and a black lace shawl with black high heels. You have on a red dress shirt with a black vest and black dress pants with shiny black dress shoes. 

“Not too much and besides we must for our chosen god. The Knight Of Time.” You look at her and she sighs. You put a hand on her shoulder and give her a slight smile, you know what she’s worrying about.

“Don’t worry Kanaya, what's the probability of any of our friends being picked?” She smiles back.

“I know…” She lightly pushes you. “But don’t jinx it.” 

\----------

Kankri was disappointed in the costume change, he makes sure to thoroughly tell you how you should have just told him you disliked it to avoid triggering. You just groan and leave to help set the tables in the gaint ass ballroom. Everything in here was either gold, silver or an expensive jewel. Truthfully it made your eyes hurt to be in here. You finished your work and almost immediately left the ballroom to hang out in the garden where everyone will watch the sunset in about 6 hours. You sit on a bench and roughly rub your face, you too were worried about losing one your friends. You couldn’t even imagine it having someone you love leave for so long… Nepeta, Terezi, Gamzee even Sollux. It wouldn't be the same.

“Kar.” You would recognize the accent from anywhere, you turn in your chair to see one of the richest friends you have, well right next to Feferi. 

“Oh, hey man.” He sits next to you and sighs heavily. 

“Bluhhhh.” He leans his head onto the back of the bench.

“Is he cock blocking you again?” You fold your arms and lean back with him.

“Fucking Captor!” He bursts and you chuckle, you stand and sigh.

“Come on, let's go get something to eat.” You walk into the ballroom and join the rest of your buddies.

\----------

“Come on it's starting!!” Someone shrieked from the crowd so you cling to Gamzee as you are pushed outside by the crowd into the large garden. Even from the back you could see the sun slowly cascade down the orange and red sky with the pink and purple clouds drifting past the golden sun covering it for moments at a time. The whole crowd was silent but you could see people shake with anticipation or fear in some cases. It felt like centuries until the sun left your vision of sight, behind the hills then church bells rang and people cheered, some kissed but you just covered your ears and scowled at the loud noises around you. You feel Gamzee's hand on your shoulder and you could sense his goofy smile even though you're not looking. The bells stopped so you released your ears to watch people start dancing and bands start playing probably for another 4 hours but you will have none of that because Your friends are already dragging you back to one of there houses. A little part of you was glad that they did. 

It ends up being Feferi’s because she has the biggest house and her parents are going to be out all night, it becomes a game of who would fall asleep last. Tavros almost immediately goes and it takes all of our strength to prevent Vriska from drawing on his face, then Nepeta is next, curled up next to Equius. Then you were left to hear long stories from Vriska, obviously about last years solstice because her grandmother was there and she told Vriska's older sister who told Vriska.

“ It was the Seer Of Light’s turn to choose, after the sun set over the horizon all danced and celebrated then returned home to sleep. Only on the night of the solstice will none have dreams except for one, a young, fair maiden whom we know as Kanaya’s Grandmother. The symbol of light appearing on her palm indicated that she was chosen by the Hero Of Light to live a life of luxury, even learning her birth name and serving her with great courtesy. We never saw her again, no one knows what happens once you climb the stairs and greet the almighty beings, the only thing that she left was what occurred in her dreams that faithful night.” Vriska spoke with grand hand motions and you must admit the way she was telling the story was pretty endearing. “During her slumber she was standing atop a golden ocean that seemed to hold every color of the rainbow, the sky was blindingly bright but in the horizon a dark figure emerged-” Loud snoring from Gamzee who sat beside you interrupted her story, you pushed him over so he was laying down and not being so obnoxious.

“Three down, nine to go.” Sollux murmured from his spot next to Aradia. 

“Shhh! Come on lemme finish.” Vriska whined “Alright so where was I…. Ah dark figure. A silhouette of a women with silk garbs loosely draped around her approached the Maryam and gave her a sweet smile with her black painted lips, gently took her hand where they walked into the horizon.” She finished with a devilish smile on her face. 

“And I even heard that not only are your there servant but there sex slave.” Aradia was the only one to clap everyone else was either too tired or scared to fall asleep to clap along with her. Then everyone else just dropped like flies, Feferi went then Kanaya followed by Aradia after that you don't know because you were next fall.

\----------

The air was thick and it was hard to breath, every couple of seconds a loud click indicated that you turned to the right a bit. You were laying on warm metal, slowly you stood to observe your surroundings. Gears peppered the ground around you, they sat atop boiling lava and you felt too stiff to move, fearing that you would fall. From behind you heard a low bubbling sound emerging from the red ocean. You spun around to see someone slowly rising from the lava, he had a thick blanket draped across his bear shoulders. His skin was dark and his eyes were covered by black frames, he had white hair and a slight smile. As he completely left the magma, he reveal that he had no shirt and had pants that ended at his knees, he had no shoes on. He tried to approach you but you backed up, it became harder to breath. Faster that you could comprehend he was in front of you, holding your waist. He was a lot taller than you originally thought, his skin was soft and cool. 

“Don’t move.” His voice was soft and smooth, you took a glance behind you too see that you were about to step off the edge if you moved back any further. He pulled you back from the edge a bit and took a step back himself, then smiled. “Congratulations.” He continued, then it finally clicked that you were dreaming. The small breaths that you once were able to take were caught in your throat, your heart began to beat faster that it ever has. Your hand began to burn, you clutched your palm. Releasing your hand you saw a large red gear charred onto your palm, taking quick steps back you see a shot of worry on who you now recognize as the Knight Of Time’s face before you fell back into the lava. Then everything faded to black.

\----------


	2. Time To Go

You shot up from your sleep with a sharp breath, your chest ached and your head was pounding. If everyone wasn’t already sleeping, they were up now. Everyone was questionably looking at you then they followed it by gasping. Your body shook, this couldn’t be happening. Not to you. Why you? 

“No…” You heard Kanaya whisper before she rushed to your side. She tried to look at your hand but you pulled it away, shaking your head at her. She forcibly pulled it back, unraveling your balled up hands before letting out a shaky breath. 

“I’m so sorry.” You whisper to her and she pulls you into a tight hug, you could feel her tears staining your nice shirt. You looked over to the rest of their friends, Gamzee had the most serious face you’ve ever seen him with, it was terrifying really and you could see tears spill from Nepeta’s eyes as Equius held her with a grim face. Sollux was shaking while Aradia was actually frowning. Terezi was quietly asking Vriska what was going on as she sadly told her, you could see her face fall dramatically. Feferi had her hands covering her mouth as Eridan had his hand on her back while staring at you with glassy eyes. Tavros looks as if he could break down at any moment. All of their faces became blurred because you too had tears falling down your face. After today you were never going to see your friends or family ever again, sleep in your bed, stay in the book shop down the street for hours at a time and never even find love. You whole future crushed before your eyes in only one night. 

You all sit in silence for a while, only the occasional hitch in breath. You hear people start to go outside and murmur around town square, wondering who the “chosen one” is. You gently lean back from Kanaya’s grip and she looks at you with worried eyes. She shook her head. 

“No, you can’t. Don’t go, please.” Her voice cracked as she spoke.

“You know I can’t, think of what they would do. I have to.” You gave her a last squeeze as you stood up and everyone else seemed to do as well. You never were one to be all touchy feely but when it's saying goodbye to people you’ve known for most of your life you have to. You believe that Sollux was crying as you hugged him, it was hard to get Terezi off of you and Equius nearly knocked the wind out of you. Everyone was silent as you left the room to meet your fate. They all followed you as you descended Feferi’s stairs to go outside. You could see the center of the town from her front steps, as you walked past the houses people noticed and realized, then started to follow you to the fountain in town square where there was already a huge crowd of people, some wearing nice clothes and others still in their pajamas. You took a deep breath as you approached the crowd, they fell silent and stepped out of the way. In the centre of the crowd was Feferi’s mother, the mayor of your town. She was speaking to a small, plump woman then noticing everyone parting a path for you she turned around. She had a bored face but as you approached she put on a plastic smile then held out her hand. You held your own hand to your chest, you could run, live on a farm and live out the rest of your days there. Wear a glove or something and then you wouldn’t have to leave…

 

She angrily sighed and yanked your wrist for her to observe, she pulled a handful of water from the fountain and roughly scrubbed your hand, once she saw fit that you were the one she raised your left hand into the air and cheers erupted from the crowd. She dropped your hand and whispered to the small woman by her side, she scurried away as people with nice clothing dashed towards you then continued to drag you away. You stole one last glance to your friends before you were pampered up for the god who chose you. Everyone was grim and some started to cry again. 

What you didn’t understand was why they chose you, well he. The Knight Of Time, chose a short, angry peasant instead of someone beautiful and thin to serve him. No, it had to be you. As the nicely dressed people took you away, you noticed that one of them was Kanaya’s older sister, Porrim. Seeing her thin complexion so perfectly match your friends, you had tears prick your eyes. 

You were brought to a elegant dressing room with silk clothes and makeup fucking everywhere. You were told to sit on a stool and stay still as Porrim did your makeup. Every once and awhile a couple more tears slid down your cheeks, messing up her work. She sighed quietly and gently wiped them away.

“You mustn't cry.” She spoke, you sniffled a bit. 

“Sorry.” You muttered. 

“Don’t be.” She said softly then continued to paint your face. After she finished, the rest of them debated over what you would wear. You took a moment to look at yourself in the mirror. What stared back wasn’t you, the bags that hung below your eyes were gone and your cheeks were soft and rosy. Porrim did a good job, making you and your mocha skin pretty. Looking back to the people, they seemed to agree on something. One of them ushered you behind a folding screen and to undress. You quietly obeyed, in the middle of it someone handed you a red, silk cloth and told you to put it on. You did so, it was soft and smooth to put on. It resembled something that a roman would wear, long and elegant. You were ready.

\----------

You were allowed to only take one item with you, you chose the book your brother gave you for your birthday last year. It was Oliver Twist, you could read that book on loop forever and never put it down. Kankri and your father held on to you for as long as they could, you didn’t want them to let go. But people pulled you from their grasp and led you down the street to the stairs. They were at the edge of town, everyone followed you and they were silent. Your chest ached and you felt like you were going to fall over, but you just stared at the brick road and followed the guards that led you to the stairs. 

They were about ten feet wide and made of cobblestone, they stretched up as far as the eye could see. Two tall men dressed in gold and red armor were waiting at the bottom of the steps, in front of them was a sedan chair but it was more like a bed. It had black, red and gold silk curtains and pillows so gracefully sitting atop the soft bed. The men must have been from the god’s palace because they had this warm glow to them but their faces were blank. You looked back to all of your friends and family, they were crying again, even your father. It was tradition that the chosen one would tell their dream to the village but you were never much of a story teller. Before they could ask you stepped up to the sedan where one of the armored men helped you into the silk bed. You clutched your book and tried your best not to cry, not in front of everyone. You had to be strong so you held your breath and waved a sad goodbye to your past as they picked up the bed and you ascended the grey steps. 

Everything was still silent, even after you left sight of the whole town and you let go of your breath. You push the curtains aside to see there you are, all you see are clouds and the light blue sky, it smells like rain and you miss being home. The tears start to prick your eyes again, you curl up into a ball and start sobbing into your golden pillow. Your head begins to hurt as you slowly cry yourself into a sleep. 

\----------

You awoke to a low sweet hum of the piano and violin, you sat up and lightly rubbed your eyes. You yawned and stretched, then looked through the curtain to see a giant palace that glowed with warm light.The sky was a low blue so it make the castle shine. The soft music grew louder as you slowly drew closer and the more you approached the large building the more anxious you became. You were about 100 yards away from the mansion and you saw more guards standing outside the doors, probably waiting for you. You looked at the red gear on your left palm, it was just as you remember from the dream and just as saddening. You gave a heavy sigh...Well you have nothing to lose now do you? 

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here we go chapter 2, sorry that this one is a bit shorter but i wanted to finish the chapter before i went to sleep but here is what karkat's clothes look like in this one http://godscantsleep.tumblr.com/post/140666424006/from-my-god-au-read-here
> 
> thanks!


	3. Home Sweet Home

The air felt still, like it was one of the calmer parts of a book or when something awful was about to happen. The breeze was cool but the sun warmed your skin while the air smelt like honey and faintly of the ocean. It was like you traveled to a whole different land, dimension even. It just felt like a book that you should have never picked up but can’t put down. 

The guards now came in 3 different variations now, white and blue, gold and purple along with black and green. A green one helped you out of of the sedan, their armored hand felt cold. Once you stepped onto the gravel road in front of the palace the piano abruptly stopped on a sour note but the violin kept going. Its soft, sad melody making the once calm atmosphere dreadful. The elegant, white and gold painted doors slowly opened to reveal two people. A man and woman with coal black hair and glasses, the woman was tall, tan and thin with muscle while the man was short, pale and looked to have an average build. They were practically bouncing with anticipation, waiting for the doors to fully be opened. Once they were they dashed towards you, but in the middle the tall girl slowed and casually had the other do so as well. As if they were children who had forgotten their manners. 

She was wearing a black mermaid dress with a green ribbon around her waist and shawl, her hair stretched past her waist and a green marigold flower was placed on the right side of it. He had on a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a white bowtie around his neck and wore khakis. His hair looked as if someone carefully groomed it but later on it got ruffled. They now formally walked up to you, trying to look professional with straight faces but ultimately failing. They had huge grins and you gave a quirk of a smile back. You took a step back, wondering if they would smite you if you ran back into the sedan. 

“Hi!” The boy said first with a cheery tone, waving his hand like it was made of rubber. He is silent after that, eager for your response. Do something Karkat, you're just standing there with two powerful gods waiting for you to speak and you're keeping your mouth shut. That's a first. 

“Guh, I uh…” You stumble over your words .

“John stop that you're scaring him.” The girl spoke to now you know as John, they were acting like you were an animal. Coming up to you and cornering you into the back of the sedan chair while they smiled like lunatics, it would have felt more professional if they called you an ”it”. 

“Oh, come one. Won’t you two act your own age?” A woman brushed past them, she was taller than them both and your heart lifted. Catching it in your throat. 

“Hello dear, I’m Mrs, Maryam.” She looked almost exactly like her grandchildren which might have been the reason why when she offered her hand you took it immediately. She gave you a warm smile and led you away from the commotion of the two and brought you to the front steps. “Hold tight for a moment.” She left you on the steps and went inside. You noticed that the multicolored guards were arranging themselves on the sides of the steps in front of you and the two gods were on the left side on the marble porch. They were set up and neat now, you took a deep breath and straightened your back while looking forward, your book still clutched in between both hands. Your knuckles now turned white. 

Mrs, Maryam stepped out of the house first and joined you at the bottom of the stairs, before she did anything she used a warm cloth to wipe your face. During your cry fest you must have smudged it, you felt bad that she had to clean up Porrim’s work. She smiled at you before getting rid of the cloth and stepping off to the side a bit. 

A short, chubby woman with short golden hair that hugged her face exited the building, she had on a purple trumpet dress were below the waist was covered in black lace and a headband with a black dahlia flower. She walked with grace and gave a nod in your direction before she took a place across from John on the other side of the porch. He must be next, you think to yourself. The Hero Of Time.

He steps outside and looks at the other 3 heroes before looking at you, he had on a short sleeved, button up red shirt and your ninety percent sure he was wearing black skinny jeans. He still had on the sunglasses, what was even the point of having those? He gently walked down the marble steps, glided even and not once did he stop looking at you. Was he happy? Angry? You had no clue with his stoic stare. You felt your hands shaking as he approached, he stopped about a foot in front of you and held out his hand. You put your book in your left hand and took his to shake. 

“Dave.” He said with a slight smile as he let go of your hand, it felt cold now. He nodded his head towards the door. “Come on.” You both walked up the stairs, passing everyone and into the house. The inside looked about as big as it did on the out, if not larger. 

“I’m Karkat.” You said sheepishly. The Hero o-, Dave… basicly snorted. 

“Man, I know that. You think I didn’t know the name of someone I choose out of hundreds of people to live with me on fuckn’ Mount Olympus?” After everyone along with 4 guards and Mrs.Maryam were all inside, you all walked through the main room. Inside there was a large white staircase that split into 4 sections, it was in a room that was bigger than the ballroom from last night and far nicer looking. A white grand piano and violin sitting in the corner, you assume that's where the music from before came from. Everything seemed to be highlighted by ether gold or silver, the ground floor was gloriously tiled white with grey intricate patterns. It split off into multiple rooms and halls that you were already convinced are as beautiful as the last. Lining the walls were many photographs, portraits and paintings, some were people who were in the room now and some not. There was a large grandfather clock on the far back wall along with a picture of all 4 gods and a table full of knick knacks. Well you're going to have one hell of a time cleaning up this place. 

You follow everyone into a drawing room with hardwood floors and a large tan rug that matched the walls. Sunlight is seeping in through the cream coloured curtains and as light is splashing onto the glass coffee table and light brown couches, a bouquet of orange orchids and babys breath sits atop the table. John and the blond woman sit on one couch while the Witch Of Space sits on the other, she pats the spot next to her and you cautiously take the seat. While Dave takes his spot on a coffee brown armchair, to your dismay Mrs. Maryam excuses herself for a moment as the four guards stand outside the arched doorway. 

“Its very nice to meet you Karkat. I am Rose Lalonde.” The blonde woman across from you speaks with a calm, motherly tone. It matches her soft complexion but her eyes say she is planning something. “This is John Egbert.” She gestures the the black haired boy beside her, you already know his name but you aren't going to introject. John waves for the second time today and you try your best to give him a genuine smile. 

“Hi!” He says excitedly with the most nerdy voice you might have ever heard… well right next to Sollux’s, dammit. You made yourself sad. You look down at your bare feet, you wiped them on the mat at the door when you came in but they still have some dust on them.

“ Right next to you is Jade Harley.” Rose continues. You look at Jade, she has her hands in her lap and is giving you a smile that could warm anyones heart. “And of course Dave Strider.” The Seer looks to the bleach blond who gives a casual wave, Rose sighs but is uplifted when Mrs.Maryam comes back into the room. She has her long black hair pinned up into a bun and is wearing a silky green button up and black dress pants, she carried a tray of tea and cakes. Gently sitting them on the coffee table, she took her seat on the other armchair then prepared herself a cup of tea, everyone else did so besides Dave. He just ate a strawberry cake while you had a peanut butter one and a cup of mint tea. Everyone chatted while you stayed quiet and sunk into the soft couch.

\----------

The conversation dragged on as you counted how many beads were sewn into your garb. But a sudden shift in the couch cushions interrupted you're counting, you looked up to see Jade stretching. She turned towards Dave with her hands on her hips.

“What time is it?” She asked

“ Five thirty two.” The knight answered without hesitation or looking at any clock, the boredom in his voice was obvious. 

“Alrighty then, i'll go inform the chefs to prepare dinner then.” Maryam stands and exits the room, giving you a smile before leaving. 

“Cool.” Dave stands and stretches as well, then reaches up his face to push his glasses up his nose. He looks at you, well you think. His head faces your direction. “So…” He starts, then offers a hand to help you up. “I guess imma have to show you your room then.” 

You get up without his help, and he drops his hand with a shrug. You wave to everyone else and follow him back into the main room, you both ascend the polished staircase as Dave starts to talk. 

“Yeah, I know it's gotta be hard leaving everything behind… But I think your gonna like it here.” He looks at you a bit and the sun glints off his mirrored shades. “Theres alot of junk you can do, we got a pool, garden, big ass kitchen..” He further entails of his tourish type babbling as you observe your surroundings, you follow him up one of the four split stair cases. The style is strange, like he tried to be mysterious but modern at the same time and once in awhile you would see a very intricate painting of something that is beyond your understanding. Also, there is too much red down this hallway. Oh, he seemed to have noticed you weren't paying attention. He stopped his monologue and sighed. 

“Here, lemme show you something.” He stopped in front of a dark brown door. 

“Alright…” You responded, he opened the door, in it was basically white room. But everything in it looked to be the most softest thing that ever graced the earth, the quilt on the california king bed had about half a foot of fluff in it. “Yeah…” You nodded “It's a room, amazing.” You may have put a little too much sass in that sentence. You look back at Dave who is smiling, it looked nice on him. 

“Yeah...It's yours, but that's not the best part.” With a grin he walked backwards towards the large curtains, which you guess led to a balcony. He held them shut and nodded for you to follow him. “Come’er .” You placed your book on the nightstand and made your way to stand next to him, you couldn't see past the white curtains like nothing was behind them. 

“Alright.” He started, looking at you. You could see the outline of his eyes, he was so close. “Think of a place, somewhere that you have always wanted to go. Doesn't matter where or when, just somewhere.” His voice was calm yet excited at the same time. 

“Well i've always wha-”

“No no no, don't tell me.”

“Then why would I…” You trailed off.

“ Just watch.” He threw the curtains aside and pushed the french doors open wide. Your jaw dropped and you stepped out into the cold air of victorian England. “Wow Vantas you've got quite the imagination.” He stepped outside with you. You said nothing as you scanned your eyes over the rooftops, the dreary clouds and the cobblestone streets. You look back to him, awestruck. 

“How did..”

“Well you live with Gods now, anything can happen.” His hands were in his pockets and he had a genuine smile. You both stood out there for a good twenty minutes watching the grey clouds. Later on you sighed and turned to Dave, you spent enough time avoiding this.

“So…” You looked right into his glasses. “When do I begin my duties?” 

“Hmm?” He seemed puzzled by the question. You became a little flustered by his lack of understanding. 

“You know, ‘moving into the gods palace to serve them for the rest of my days’ the whole thing that just happened.” You stuttered a bit explaining yourself. 

“Oh, haha about that. Good news.” Your heart lifted a little. “You don't need to do anything while you're here.” 

“W-what?”

“Well you see, we already have all these people to do all that junk for us.” 

“So, I can go home?” You can see the regret in his face and it felt like your heart was thrown off the top of a 25 story building. 

“Well, uh no. You do still have to-”

“No!” You interrupted

“But Karkat, you have to see that-”

“No!” You covered your ears with your hands. “That's not fair!” You let yourself raise your voice.

“Karka-”

“Shut up! Shut the hell up! You mean to tell me that for no fucking reason whatsoever you need to pick some random ass guy out of a crowd of hundreds, just to keep them up on this mountain to serve NO PURPOSE!? Do you know how many people I left behind for this? To make them happy? NO! You have NO CLUE!” Your face felt hot with the outburst. “And… n-now I can never go home…”

“Listen I…” He tried to comfort you by placing a hand on your shoulder but you slapped it away, you didn't care if he got angry. 

“Go away…” You muttered. He stood and did nothing. “Leave!” You spat. He backed out of the room with a stoic face. You leaned onto the railing of the balcony and buried your face into your arms, being hit with a wave of sobs. You whole body shaking, just then thunder rolled over the fake city of London. Pellets of rain soon fell, soaking your elegant attire but you couldn't give less of a shit. You just wanted to go home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this took me like more than a month to get up,i made it longer than usual so i hope that makes up for things... btw a sedan is one of those bed chairs that people carry important figures on if you didn't know.Any who, Thank you so much for reading. homestuck is ending soon and i will be sad to see it go but im still in this trash can and i don't plan on leaving anytime soon.love you guys! oh check out my tumblr page http://godscantsleep.tumblr.com/


	4. I can get used to this(?)

You didn’t sleep, after the shower outside you wearily crawled into your new bed and stared outside the opened french doors all night. Not coming out for dinner or answering when anyone came to knock on the door. You didn't even bother to change into dry clothes, you speculated that you didn't have any anymore. Only the ones you wore yesterday. Which was a horrid decision, for now you, the bed and your face (not because of your clothes) are soaked and smelled like wet dog. You’ve been laying there for hours and you have no clue what time it is, you throw the thick covers off of you and regret it. The thick blankets had been keeping you warm but without them, the morning air made the whole room cold and the hardwood floor freezing. 

You quickly shut the doors to the balcony and decided to further inspect your new living quarters, there was an array of things. An empty bookshelf with blank frames for photographs, where you immediately placed the book you brought. There was a large mirror, you looked at your reflection with distaste. Next to it was a large dresser, opening the drawers you discover copious amounts of clothing ranging from formal button ups to soft sweaters there was also a closet that held more options. Next to your nightstand was a chair and all of these items were the same shade of white and were quite boring to look at, even the clothes. There was another door in the room, with further inspection you were lead to a bathroom with a shower and large tub, like one you would find at a hotel that would cost you all of your life savings even with all the expensive soaps and salts. Almost immediately you strip yourself of the awful smelling clothes, leave them on the bathroom floor and submerge yourself in the party sized bathtub along with lavender salt, honey bubble bath and a bath bomb that made the water a deep purple. With the water warming your cold skin, you begin to relax for the first time here. 

You doze off and lose track of time again, even resting your eyes a bit. When you open them, a similar experience like the balcony happened. The floor and the walls of the shower were tiled a dark blue and a lighter shade was painted on the walls, the sink, tub along with the toilet were a dark purple. The lights were a dull blue but the window let in most of the light, you looked at the ceiling and it was black with blues, purples,pinks and greens that showed space and its constellations. God, why does your brain have to be so aesthetic? You blame it on books. 

Later, when out of the bath and into a soft grey sweater and black pants and surprise surprise, your room changed too but it's a lot sadder than the bathroom. Filled with greys and blacks, black blanket with grey pillows (Note that the bed got made. What?) the walls are a light grey and the hardwood is still a bark brown but now it’s accompanied with a black rug with a white embroidered lotus flower. The bookshelf was grey and now filled to the brim with books but the frames were still blank… That's probably for the best and the chair is now a black rocking one with a foot stool. It was nice, nicer than anything you could ever possibly afford. 

Most of the books that have appeared on your shelf, you’ve never read any before so you bury yourself in your bed and crack open the first one you saw. It turns out to be a cliche teen high school heartthrob book but you love it, not even halfway through the second chapter something blurry and white bursts through your door and leaps onto your bed, knocking you out of it. You land on the cold floor and continue to have a giant white Samoyed dog crush your ribs and lick your face, covering it with drool. A few seconds later a woman’s voice rushes into the room. 

“Becquerel! Bad dog, you can’t go in here! I said we could out to the garden, not- Oh, hey Karkat.” It was Jade,she was wearing a lime green sundress and a floppy hat. You tried to answer but with the giant dog on you it was a little difficult.

“Oh! I’m sorry, Bec gets excited when with new people hehe!” She got Bec off of you then helped you stand. 

“It's fine,” You reached down and pat Becquerel on his overly fluffy head. “I don't mind dogs much, especially when they crush my lungs.” Your words were laced with sarcasm as you pet the dog who was going mad over your pats.

“Haha! Yeah, well Bec likes new people. Say, I was about to take him for a walk. Do you want to come with us?” You looked back to your abandoned book then back to Jade who seemed to have sparkles in her eyes she was so excited.

“Uh, yeah sure. I’m already up, why not?”

“Yay, here come on!” She hurriedly left the room and you quickly grabbed a pair of tennis shoes out of the closet and followed her and Bec. She led you through the main room, the drawing room and into a homey room with a breakfast bar and a booth table like in a diner with small cacti and hydrangea flowers everywhere. She slides a glass door open a Bec runs out immediately, you step out and get hit with that warm atmosphere with the cool breeze aka your favorite kind of weather. The dog runs onto the wooden porch and down the long steps, from the top you could see a large hedge maze with a large fountain in the center and outside of the maze a small, manageable flower garden and a green house. Jade makes her way down the stairs and you slowly follow her, taking in the scene before you. 

You both reach the bottom of the steps and make your way through each row of flowers of all walks of life:Lilacs, Gardenias, Chrysanthemums, Carnations and Orchids (The ones Rose had in her hair) You bend down at the peony flowers and smell them, they smelled like roses but a bit softer. 

“You have a good eye.” Jade leans over your shoulder, you don’t look at her but cup a red one with both hands smelling it again. 

“Yeah,my brother used to garden, he would never stop talking about them and how I should have gotten a hobby like he did…” You never thought you would miss Kankri’s rants but you would die to hear one right now. Jade placed a hand on your back and rubbed it with her thumb. 

“Well he must have been a wonderful brother.” She tried to lighten the suddenly dark mood, she sighed. “ I know you miss them but this is the way it has to be.” You looked at her, not letting go of the flower.

“But, why?” You looked over your shoulder. 

“It's so that humans won't hurt themselves.” She adjusted her big, round glasses. 

“I don’t understand…” You straightened your back and turned to face her, she sighed again. 

“Here, follow me.” You did so and she lead you to a patch of sunflowers, the yellow petals shining in the sun rays. ”People, they…are a violent race.” She rubbed the petals of one of the flowers. “ Without a government to guide them and care, they would be lost and spiral into war and death. They are like sunflowers, they need the sun to guide them and keep them alive.” She looked at you with a soft frown. 

“But, what does that have to do with me?” A cool breeze of wind makes her wild hair drift behind her. 

“ If we don’t make humans fear us they would rebel and die so we must have them make sacrifices to have them think we will be merciful. Which we would be if they do that or not of course! But it’s the only way that they will behave.” You looked at the ground, so there was no chance of going home. She doesn’t seem very much into this whole thing either, might as well accept it. You put a hand on her back then Jade looked at you, you smiled a bit. 

“It's alright, we can find another way to guide them. But for now… let's go look at the pitunas.” She smiled and you took her hand as you both walked to the variety of pink, purple and white flowers. 

\----------

You both sat in the dirt talking, about a lot of things, Like what it was like living there, what they liked to do, how cute it was when Bec ran through the tulips and of course flowers. When you said you liked movies she said you should talk to John for she said he loved them, she didn't specify what type but she seemed excited about it. When you talked about the new books on your shelf she suggested talking to Rose, she liked books. She didn’t mention Dave and a little part of you was glad she didn’t but you were curious all the same. She mentioned how you were free to pick some flowers to brighten up your room. You pick up some orange chrysanthemums and hold them gently with both arms. She smiles. 

“Let's go inside and get a vase for those.” Jade suggests, you nod and both of you make your way back up the wooden steps and into the room with the booth. Bec followed but left into the drawing room and didn’t join you both. She walked to another door that seemed to be a small kitchen, you more imagined theirs to be big and grand with a bunch of servants scurrying around. But it was homey, with an island and hanging flower pots, some having flowers and others vegetables like cherry tomatoes and mint leaves. Rose was standing at the island making sandwiches. She noticed the both of you. 

“Oh, there you two are. I saw that the both of you were down at the garden and decided to make you some a lunch.” She spoke as Jade was reaching up to the top of the fridge for a tall, clear vase. She then proceeded to fill it with water. 

“Thank you Rose but what about John and Dave?” She picked up a turkey sandwich and held it in her mouth as she placed the chrysanthemums in the vase and arranged them. 

“They came down a little bit ago, said they were conducting in some “serious matters “ and couldn't stay around. I speculate they are just playing smash bros again.” Jade chuckled and sat down on a stool at the island, eating her sandwich. You joined her, thanking Rose and listening to their conversation as you ate the meal. 

“They always play that game!” Jade said before taking another bite.

“Well it’s something to pass the time with.” Rose spoke into her own lunch, after a couple bites she turned to you. 

“Its nice to see you again Karkat, we missed you at dinner yesterday.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I uh…” 

“Its ok, its quite normal for you to be uncomfortable with the situation at hand. But how are you liking the house so far?” You swallowed, finishing your sandwich.

“It is very beautiful here I mean, fuck. They were not kidding when they talked about how glorious this place is.” You looked up at the ceiling. 

“I’m glad to hear that Karkat.” She smiled, you did so back. Feeling generally happy.

“Well,” You said standing and placing your plate in the sink. ”I should put this in my room.” You picked up the vase. “Thank you both.” You smiled, thanking them. 

You made your way back to your room, the house was bright and made you feel warm inside. You placed the bouquet on a small table next to the french doors, beside the rocking chair. Something catches your eye, something on your bed. After investigating, you see that it's a laptop with a sticky note on it. You sit on the bed and open the computer then read the note written in red ink. 

“Hey man, you know i was gonna give this to ya after dinner but i could see that you didnt want to be bothered and all. so i decided to take the pussy route and leave it here, btw i left everyones pesterchums on here, enjoy my man

-DS”

It included a list of four handles, you opened trollian because it's obviously superior to pesterchum. You logged into your account in hopes you could find your friends accounts still there. To your dismay they were not, in their place were black pixels blocking their whole account names. You removed there handles from the home page to get rid of the eye sore, you then punched in everyone's names and send them requests. Then waited. 

The first to reply was an ectoBiologist, there text was blue so you guessed it was John. 

\--ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:13--

EB: hey karkat!

CG: HELLO.

EB: whoa, why do you type in all caps?

CG:FORCE OF HABIT, MY OLD COMPUTER’S CAPS LOCK WAS BROKEN. DON’T EXPECT ME TO CHANGE IT, TOO MUCH HASSLE. 

EB: no it's ok! I don't expect you to. But holy shit, you still use trollian? Dude, that server is so old. why use it, pesterchum is so much better!

CG: HOLY CRAP EGBERT, NO. TROLLIAN IS OBVIOUSLY BETTER THAN THAT WIMPY SERVER.

EB:pfft, whatever you say man. 

CG: WAS THERE A REASON YOU CAME TO SPEAK WITH ME? OR DID YOU DO IT FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF HARASSING ME AND MY CHOICES? 

EB: no! i mean yes?

CG: JUST SPILL IT.

EB: well jade told me that you like movies,so.. 

CG: SO..?

EB:so we should watch some? maybe? Idk, if you want to.

CG: WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN MIND?

EB:hehe, that's for you to find out! come to the living room :B. 

\--ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:20--

You frowned a bit, you like to know what you're watching before hand. But you don’t feel like complaining at the moment. You close the laptop and set it on the nightstand, you put the book that was discarded earlier there as well. You take off your tennis shoes and brush your pants clean of the dirt from outside. You were surprised at how fast Jade told John of your taste in films, well now that you think about it she might not have told him what kind you like for she didn’t tell you what genres he enjoyed. Hmm… 

You go back downstairs and take a guess at which doors lead to the living room, you go down a hallway. You cautiously open a tan door, in it was a study. Books everywhere, comfy leather chairs and stained glass lamps. Rose was sitting in one of the chairs, knitting, she looked up at you and smirked. 

“Yes?” She turned her attention away from her nettles. 

“Living room?” You ask meekly. She shakes her head.

“Go back into the mainroom, take the first hallway on the right and least door on the left.” She seemed pleased with the way you became lost. You thank her and leave the room, following her instructions and going back, taking the right way. 

You enter a modern room with a 47’’ flat screen tv and a bookshelf containing everything but books like games, movies, pictures and random junk. On the grey couch was John, flipping through his phone with a derpy smile. He had on a blue hoodie and navy blue sweat pants with those really fuzzy socks you wear in winter. He notices you and eagerly pats the seat next to him. You take the seat and pull both of your legs upon the couch while he is splayed out and resting his feat on the coffee table. 

“So, what do you wanna watch?” He puts his phone into his hoodie pocket and smiles at you. You scan over the bookshelf that surrounds the tv. 

“Thought you said that I would “Have to find out” and drag my ass all the way over here?” You give him a look and he laughs, jumping off the couch and nabbing a case off the shelf.

“That is right and that is what we shall do!” You sigh and bury yourself deeper into the couch. He slaps the disc in and hops back onto the couch, causing it to bounce. The film turns out to be The Goonies, you haven't seen that movie in the longest time. 

“Your taste in movies are impeccable, John.” You basically spit sarcasm at him while he laughs. You both watch the movie, well you criticize it while John sits merrily in his seat. You show him some your movies after and he laughs at them, this cycle continues all night and throughout dinner. The two of you bickering and joking about each other's tastes, Rose takes pleasure in seeing the two of you together and you not being held up in your room again. Your glad too and to your surprise you fall asleep that night. It may just be some sort of stockholm syndrome that's happening but you think that living here could be bearable.

Maybe not though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this up, it took an entire box of frosted flakes and having no life to write it. But good news my dudes, i will (try my best to) be uploading a new chapter each week, on ether sunday or monday. So yay! enjoy my guys follow me @ http://godscantsleep.tumblr.com/


	5. Appreciate The Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for having this one being shorter,i have felt like crap all weekend. okok down to songs the first one is this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrdWqzE0mjo and listen to mother mother, you will not regret it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4o0WYiK52Dg&list=RDlAhUScrPC7Y&index=2

It's been about 5 days since you first stepped foot into your new life and you’ve settled into a nice routine of sorts. First when you wake up you go downstairs to help John with breakfast, or just criticize the way he does it. Then you spend the rest of the day either outside with Jade or inside watching movies with John, being by yourself or for instance yesterday when Rose taught you how to knit. She claimed it was a nice stress reliever, you hesitantly attempted it and to your surprise you actually enjoyed it. You did spend sometime with Mrs.Maryam, watching her sew articles of clothing whom you do not know would be wearing. To sell possibly? You don’t know for sure but it's calming to see her delicate fingers work at the sewing machine. 

But you don’t know what to do today, after breakfast everyone went off to do there own thing. You don’t feel like bothering them. Which crosses out pestering them on your laptop and you don’t want to read, it reminds you too much of home. Staring out into a grey city doesn't help that either. So you just end up wandering the endless halls and corridors, observing the pictures and paintings. You were currently in both your’s and Dave’s wing of the house, there were clocks and strange paintings everywhere. The most bizarre ones where of naked people, some of women and others of men. They were beautifully and delicately made, but in the artworks they were in the strangest of places… In the ocean waves of the beach, in the fridge and you think one of them was on the roof. You shrugged and continued your adventure through the pathways, finding yourself gazing through archways and doors to see what was inside. You're not even going to describe what you found in them. 

You passed a door which was ajar, music was spilling from the room. You approached it, opening it and observing a room with photographs hanging from string on the ceiling, sketchbooks and art supplies strewn everywhere on a desk or two while a couple of painting easels stood by an opened balcony door. Light was pouring through the doors and shedding light onto an unfinished painting of the scenery outside. Beyond the balcony was Jade’s garden and the bench where you and Jade go to talk on. Its was only lightly sketched out on the canvas with some base colors added to the grass and plant life. The music is coming from a record player in the corner, surrounds it are piles of vinyls from various musicians. You step closer to the painting when you hear the door creak open. You jump a bit and spin around to see Dave, he’s holding a cup of water in his right hand and bottle of apple juice in the other. He’s wearing a messy white t-shirt and faded jeans, his shaggy hair is pulled into a bun in the back. You step back from the artwork. 

“Shit, sorry.” You explain, your speech patterns have broken from their shy molds and you now speak as you normally would. 

“No its cool, mi casa es tu casa.” He shrugs as he walked over to the easel and sets the bottle and cup on the table beside him. 

“Wait, you made all of these?” You gesture to the works littering pages and other canvases throughout the room. He gives a brief look at them, like he’s wondering if he actually did before responding.

“Yup.” He says popping the ”P” and turns back to the painting, wetting the brush and drying it a little on his t-shirt before picking up a pallet and mixing a deep green color.

“Holy crap…” You look at the drawings around the room and eventually pick up a sketch book and flip through the pages. “Your amazing…” He turns around to look at you, the record player’s song fades away.

“Do you really think so?” He has a slight smile on his lips.

“Fuck yeah.” You smile back, you look down at a detailed drawing of a pair of hands frustratedly clutching one another. “Better than I could ever do.” 

“Pfft.” He scoffs, leaving his post and going over to the record player to change out the record to The Beatles. “Naw man, anyone can make art. It's just a matter of what they think art is.” He turns back to you, still smiling. 

“Yeah right, if you consider my shit scribbles art.” You cross you arms, still holding the book and scowling a bit.

“Hell yeah man. Here…” Dave dries his brush completely and placed it upside-down in a cup with a variety of sized brushes. He then pulled up two chairs to the table and takes the book from your hand and a blank one from a drawer along with two pencils. “Sit’own man.” You do so and he follows, handing you the blank book and pencil.

“What are you doing?” You ask.

“Showing you that you can draw.” He simply responds, he adjusts himself in his seat, sitting up a bit more. It really puts it into perspective how tall he is compared to you. “Here, take your non-dominant hand and put it on the table.” He demonstrates, having his right palm lazy face up, you try to do the same but your left but it was too tense. He tells you to just do it gently and just not put any thought into it. You do so and he gives you a proud smile.

“What does this have to do with anything?” You frustratedly ask.

“Well, you're going to draw your own hand.” You frown. “Look, just don’t pay attention to the whole thing, just look at the little things and go from there and be gentle with your marks.” He starts his hand and you give a small huff, beginning your drawing. You look at your palm and the gear charred into it, a deep blackish red. You mellow out a bit and lightly start drawing your wrist. 

Dave finished his drawing before you, he flipped his book upside down so you couldn't see it. He had his chin resting in his palm as he he silently watched you draw. You snapped at him for this a couple times but he just lightly chuckled and continued to spectate. Sometime later, as you finished shading you reluctantly pushed the book towards him and he handed you his. You observed his lines, so delicate and pristine. Far better than yours, you ran a finger over his hand and sighed. You looked over to Dave who was still looking over your page, holding it with both hands. 

“See, chicken scratch.” You muttered, setting down his book.

“No…” He started, then looked at you with a smirk. “I think it's beautiful.” He sound sincere about this. You take back the book.

“Yeah right.” You look at your drawing again, disliking what you see. 

“No really,” He stands and returns to his painting easel, picking up his pallet. “ It’s far better than I would have done when I first started out.” He mixes the green again, then applies it to the canvas. 

“No shit.” You watch him work. He looks at you.

“Zero shits.” He turns back to the grass. “With practice you could be like me, or greater.” You don’t answer him and just watch him work for however long you did, you lost yourself watching him add the precise details of the marigolds. Sometime later he cleans off his brush and wipes his hands on a nearby cloth, he turns to you. 

“I could teach you.” He sets down the cloth. “If you want.” You consider it for a moment.

“Why would you want to?” You cross your arms, he shrugs.

“I see potential in you.” He gives a warm smile and wipes his palette clean with the cloth. You watch him clean up for a couple of moments before you speak again.

“I’m sorry.” You mutter.

“Hmm?” He turns to face you, a handful of brushes in his left hand. 

“About the other day, I completely snapped. I had no right to blame you, you had no say in the matter…” You looked at your hands, he places the brushes into a cup and took the seat next to you. 

“There's nothing to be sorry about, you were completely justified to yell at me, I should be sorry for pulling you into this.” He twiddled his thumbs, you look back up to him. His sunglasses were giving off a glint from the sun setting. You decided to make a possibly dumbass move. You took a shaky breath and slowly reached up towards his face, his hands twitched like he was about to stop you but didn’t go through with it. He gulped as you slowly removed the frames from his thin face. They were in your hands now, his eyes were closed. He opened one eye, getting used to the light and then blinked both open. 

They were a deep red, almost the same color of the gear on your palm. You gave a low hum and handed the glasses back to him, he sat them on the table beside you. You both stared at eachother for a moment or two, then Dave cleared his throat. He stood up and returned the shades back onto his face. 

“So… Tomorrow, do you wanna come back here and I could teach you some more junk?” He changed the record to a Mother Mother album, you do like this one. The song Body comes on.

“Sure, alright.”

\----------

You both spend a lot of time with one another now, almost everyday you both hang out in the painting room, talking about whatever comes to mind. You keep each other up talking on pesterchum all night and you listen to him drag on talking about the most odd things. Like once he spent fifteen minutes explaining to you how many plot holes were in the 4th movie of Harry Potter. You didn’t care of course but you liked to listen to him talk, watch him paint, hum or just sit there. You hate it, but you knew you were going to do the same exact thing tomorrow and enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok bad news time, i may not be able to upload ch 6 next week, i have junk to do im so sorry i may be able to squeeze something in but i cannot promise anything. anyways check out my blog and what not http://godscantsleep.tumblr.com/ thank you my dudes and i love you all so much.


	6. Comfortably

It was great, you and Karkat were up in the front of the house on the balcony. You two were waiting for John to get home, armed with a giant tub of water balloons and your polaroid camera. John had taken to pranking the shit out of you and Karkat all week, putting clear tape on your door, salt in sugar cookies and the worst of it; whoopee cushion in the couch. But now the shoe was on the other foot. You both were just chillin, Strider style. 

“So what did you have Rose tell him?” Karkat asked, leaning on the wall.

“That someone threw his copy of Ghostbusters out the window.” You were sitting on the floor of the balcony, counting the balloons. 43.

“Hmm.” He looked over the railing. “Shit, hes back. Come on.” Egbert was huffing and puffing while walking to the front door, mumbling about how his disc wasn't even out there. He tried to open the door but to no avail. Karkat leaned over the rail with a devilish smile. “Hey fucknut!” John looked up to the both of you locked and loaded with a horrified expression. You readied your camera. 

You both then pelted him with the balloons, he was still trying to open the door when you dumped the rest of the 32 ballons over the balcony straight onto his already soaked head and snapping a good 12 photos. You almost dropped the tub over the edge due to the both of you laughing your asses off. Rose finally unlocked the door and threw the poor kid a towel, while you and Karkat couldn’t even breath. The look on his face was priceless!

After calming from your highs you looked at the recently snapped photos, a giggle or two sometimes interrupted while looking through your pictures. A couple sighs later you stood, taking Karkat’s hand and helping him up as well. 

“Oh my god we just did that.” He covered his face while smiling. You nudged him and gave a laugh.

“Hell yeah we did,” You both walked back inside, he was flipping through the newly developed images as you dumped the tub into a closet or something. You don’t really know. “What should we do for our next trick?” 

He spun around, giving you ‘the look’. “Next?”

“Pfft, what? We gotta do another one.” You both went into Karkat’s room, your usual hanging out domain because Karkat doesn’t like your tastes in art. But bahumbug to him, you like your collection of dead things in jars and very detailed paintings of chairs covered in peanut butter. “The people beg for an encore of the magnificent Dave and Karkat!” You put an arm around his shoulders and give a wave of your hand. He crosses his arms and looks up at you with a smirk. 

“Well first off I don’t want someone who can quite literally rip the air from my lungs to be angry with me and second” He brushes your arm off, sits on his bed and opens his laptop. “It would be Karkat and Dave.” 

“Is that a challenge?” You flopped onto the bed next to him, he picked up his computer to prevent damage. Then promptly set it back down, scrolling through his movie list. 

“Do you want it to be?” he gave you a sideways glance. Before you could answer he spoke. “If you can make it through the rest of Hitch, you can call it whatever you feel necessary.” You were about to speak but he interrupted you again. “Without any jokes or snarky comments.” You lay back into his downy pillows with a huff. He weakly hit you in the shoulder and laid back with you, starting the movie. “Oh don’t be such a baby.”

“Is there any possibility of retracting my statement from earlier?” 

“Nope, no way to avoid it now. Were making this happen.” That comment made your chest feel tight and a spinning in your head that it had to right to give. But you ignored it, sucked it up and began to watch.

\----------

What a hypocrite, telling you that you had to watch the whole movie and not even halfway through it he falls asleep. You don’t blame him, it was about 11:00 when he drifted. He and you did prank John pretty late… Why are you not asleep you ask? Well my dear Watson, that is because gods don’t need to and well you are physically able to sleep but it's not mandatory like human bodies are. That was probably obvious but whatever. Right now you just gotta slowly...get out of the bed...so you don’t wake him..ohshitnofuck, he's waking up. With that you flashstep back to your room before he is conscious. You guess your going to try to sleep, truthfully you like to dream. Wow that sounded sappy, even in your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god am i sorry. I have been so busy, its my sister's birthday today and mine was last week plus a BBQ tomorrow. I am so so so sorry for the delay and for how short this chapter is but good things are happening in the next chapter, i will try my best to have it up by,,,, lets say next Friday. Is that good? Gosh, again im sorry I am not neglecting this i promise. Ok Ok enough rambling, thank you for reading, follow my blog yada yada yada. Love ya my dudes.


	7. Everything WasFine

Everything is fine you guess, you mean you love it here yes! The house, the yard, the people (you're kinda lying to yourself there) are wonderful. But like Dorothy always said “There's no place like home.” and to your dismay it's true, you miss it all. Right now those thoughts seem to be the only thoughts you've had all day, no one besides Rose have been around. Ever since Mrs. Maryam left ( Honest to god you have no clue where, there was a big good bye and a huge dinner then she was just...gone. Jade said that's the way it had to be but you think it's stupid.)She's been kinda mopey, you had hoped to cheer her up by talking about some of her favorite books but she didn’t seem too into it. A couple times you have caught her perusing the collection of fine wine that is kept in the cellar, you haven’t said anything to her, you were going to talk to Dave about it because he is technically Rose’s brother but you haven’t seen him at all today. The both of you were supposed to… you don’t even know what you were going to do, you just...go and do something like always. 

This is frustrating, sitting in a chair on your bedroom balcony and just being you. Being you just means discarding your laptop and looking onto the grey city with a furrowed brow and scowl aka your normal face.

Then haza haza, Strider waltzes in with a grin and a bag? He easily flops the obviously heavy luggage onto your bed with a poff and eagerly meets you outside. As he walked outside the wind picks up a bit, the weather was already cloudy, not gloomy. Just cloudy, a little drizzle later may be expected but what else is new? He picks up on the weather but says nothing about it.

“So..” You start because he's the one who came in here and looked at you for six seconds without saying anything but being happy about it. 

“Sooo…” He dragged out, he seemed to want to back out of the conversation already, what is he planning?

“So,” You looked past him towards the bag on your bedspread. “How did you manage to fit all of Manhattan into that?” He looked back to it like he was surprised it was there. But after a moment he perked up.

“Oh yeah, that's exactly why I came in here actually.” He walked back into the room. 

“Well no shit.” You followed him, you sat on the bed waiting for him to continue. He opened your closet and pulled out a bag that you didn’t even knew you had and similar to the one next to you. Dave then held it out for you to take. 

“Are we going somewhere?” You hesitantly take the bag while he sits himself on the rocking chair. 

“Yeah actually, so you should start packing.” He started to drum his thumbs on the arm rests.

“Why?”

“Uh because you should have clothes where we're going.” He stops drumming. “Or maybe not?” He starts again with a more rhythmic beat.

“But where the fuck do you think you're taking me to?” You demand. Dave sighs but with a smile.

“Well some issues came up down the mountain and one of the Peixes” You perked up hearing Feferi’s last name. “ called me up and asked me to come down and talk about junk.” You were still skeptical.

“So what does that have to do with me?” You made your voice sound more serious.

“Well…” He stood up and spun on his heal a bit before draping an arm around your shoulders. “She didn’t say I couldn’t bring along a plus one” He waggled his eyebrows as you shoved him off of you with all your might. 

“Bull fucking shit, I call bluff.” You cross your arms and turn from him, he wasn’t allowed to play with you like that.

“Naw man, I’m serious.” He turned you back around with his right hand to face him. “I promise,I’m not making this up. I know you've been bummed out and I just wanna make it better. You know what I have been doing all day?” He did look serious, his hand was still on your shoulder.

“What.” You muttered.

“I’ve been calling your friends and family, telling them you were coming down to visit.” 

“Yeah?” You brightened up a bit, Dave did so as well. 

“Hell yeah man, now come on get packing.” He sat back down and continued drumming, waiting.

\----------

A half hour later you were ready, it doesn’t feel real. Any moment now you will wake up in your bed and have reality bitch slap you. But no, you and Dave were making your way outside where you assumed a carriage or something would be waiting. But there was nothing, you sat your bags at the top of the grand staircase outside and turn to Dave. 

“How are we going to get all the way down there? If you expect me to walk all those damn stairs, you have another thing coming because-” Dave put both if his hands up, interrupting you.

“Woah woah woah, chill. I got it covered.Here pick your bag back up.” Your skeptical but you do so, lifting it up with your left hand. He smirks and picks up his own. “Now don’t freak out…” 

“What do you mean?” Before you can even comprehend he effortlessly rises a couple inches, hovering over the gravel and slips his arm around your waist. Lifting you up with him, you flail for a moment and throw your right arm around his neck for balance, he chuckles as you begin descending the stairs. You stop yourself from hitting him with your bag. You forgot he could do shit like that… You guess it just slipped your mind, you suppose he refrained from showing his abilities to make you feel more comfortable around him. Actually everyone else has been doing the same…

“Haha, its like Howl’s Moving Castle!” He smiles as he imitates walking, you sigh and put your weight on him. This could take a while. 

\----------

Surprisingly it only took like half an hour, the only plausible answer: God powers. You can see the bottom of the steps, it looks just about the same except there's dying bouquets of flowers and burned out candles along with… a picture of you. It would make you feel weird but right now it only felt like your heart was in your stomach because Sollux and Aradia with their arms linked and waving their hands and the bottom of the staircase. You looked down to see how close you were to the stairs. Seeing that it was only like 4 inches, you leaped from Dave’s grip and dashed (almost fell once or twice) down the rest of the stairs. Letting your self smile a bit you reached the bottom as Aradia lassoed you and Sollux into a bear hug. Sollux never liked hugs but he had the slightest smirk, you heard Dave land awkwardly behind you. Letting go you turn around and introduce him.He steps up to stand next to you, he gave a half hearted wave

“Guys, this is-.” Aradia walked up to him in aw.

“The God of Time.” Her eyes literally fucking shimmered, Sollux latched onto her sleeve. 

“AA don’t,”

“No it's ok,” Dave assured and held out his hand. “ But Dave is fine.” She happily took it and shook with Sollux still looming behind her. 

“Any who, wheres everyone else?” You ask.

“Everyone else is back at your house.” Sollux answered. You turned to Dave.

“Are you coming along?” 

“Maybe i'll catch it later, but i do actually need to talk to Mrs. Peixes.” He shrugged, he waved and headed towards town hall. You waved back and started to your home. It felt so nice to say that… home. 

You get to your house, it has music flowing out of the opened windows and you could smell your favorite foods from outside. Before your were even at your doorstep the door flew open with Kankri and your father running after you. You resist the urge to hide behind Sollux. Your father is the first to reach you, in casing you in a hug, it got alittle hard to breath as Kankri joined in.

“Dad, are you crying?” Your brother asked as they let go.

“No.” He responded, wiping away a tear. “Just happy, come on Karkat let's go inside.” He puts one of his ogre hands on your shoulder and you all go inside. 

\-------- 

Honestly you missed this, sitting on your bedroom floor with all your friends and just talking. Well of course the conversation was of a whole different topic then what it normally would be. 

“What's it like?”, “Is it as awful as they say?”, “Did ya fuck one of em?”, “Do they eat babies?!”

After answering the oceans of questions it was about 8:30 and you were on the discussion of what they had been up to. 

“Well i’m still lonely.” Eridan spoke like it was everyone else’s fault.

“Terezi ate a bug last week.” Vriska said diverting the topic, she and Terezi seemed to be a lot closer now than last time you saw them. Whatever though.

“Yeah! It tasted like a baked potato that was dropped in mud, it was great!” Terezi cackled, she was on your bed with Sollux while draped over the edge of the mattress.

“Ew what the hell?” You took a sip of coke. There was a knock on your door and before you could say anything Kankri stuck his head through the doorway.

“I- I’d hate to interrupt you and your buddies Karkat but um The Hero of Time is here…” His voice shook but you've gotten past people being all freaked out talking about him.

“God fucking finally, tell him to get his ass in here.” You sat back, leaning on the side of the bed.

“Karkat, language!” He forgot about Dave for a second there but remembered, when he awkwardly stood behind him and tried to get into your room. He almost fell over when Dave tapped his shoulder, he quickly scampered back into the main room spewing out apologies. You snickered as he walked into the room and closed the door about halfway before seating himself next to you, everyone else was quiet. 

“Well, this is Dave. Yes, yes hold your ‘oohs and awws’ he's just Dave, nobody special.” they stared at him before all talking at once. 

“Are you really a god?”, “ Whats with the spectacles?”, “Are you blind?”, “What are the other gods like?”

“Whoa, slow your roll speed racer. Lets not get into that,ya know don’t wanna ‘mess up the cosmic way of life’ or some mumbo jumbo like that.” He lightened the mood, he got Nepeta to chuckle a bit at least. The conversation was happy from there you talked about the pranks exchanged between you both and John, they talked about how the antique store was closing down and how everything was still boring. It was nice.

Three hours pass before it happens. 

Everybody was ok, everything was ok. But it was almost 11:30 when there was a loud knock at your front door, you heard your father open the door, about to greet the new guest but he just gasped and everyone in the main room was silent, even the music. Dave became tense, you gave him a confused look before Rose opened your bedroom door frowning, she was wearing her god tier robes with her hood covering her eyes.

“God of Time, please step outside with me. Bring him as well.” Her voice was calm but terrifying at the same time. You looked back to Dave.

“But Rose I..” 

“Now Dave.” She was stern, you didn’t understand what was happening. 

“Uhh, what's going on?” You quietly spoke to him. He didn’t respond but grabbed your hand and quickly followed Rose outside, leaving you very confused. The three of you got outside, John and Jade were waiting out there and they too were wearing their godly outfits. With sad looks, you ripped your hand from Daves.

“What is going on?” You asked confused and frightened. 

“What were you thinking!?” John bursts towards Dave.

“I’m sorry it's just-”

“No Dave, you can’t just do that,” Rose stepped closer. “This is far from an okay thing to do…” You looked back to your house and everyone was peaking through the curtains. 

“Especially taking him down here.” Jade added, gesturing towards you.

“Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!” You demanded, they all finally looked at you, Rose turned to Jade. 

“Take him home.” Home? Did she mean back into your house? Jade nodded and did the little window thing with her hands and you were zapped into the front porch of not your home, you sat on the marble steps. Your head hurt now, you knew something like this would happen but you ignored it. You called bluff but you let yourself fall for it. God you're so fucking stupid. You felt your blood start to boil, he lied to you. You grabbed fist fulls of your black hair and pulled it in frustration. Your face felt hot, you were probably crying, you're probably in trouble now. A green light directed you from your little melt down. You looked up and saw everyone walking towards the house, Dave was slower than everyone else. You stood as the three past you and wiped your face with your sleeve. He tried to avoid you, you put your arm in his way.

“Please…” He started.

“No.” He looked up at you with a stoic stare and said nothing. “Tell me what happened down there.” you pointed to the stairs at the end of the yard. He took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought you down there.”

“I wasn't allowed down there was I?” He nodded. “ So why?!” You allowed yourself to get angry.

“I’m sorry I-” 

“No, NO stop apologizing! You knew you couldn’t bring me down there! You lied to me, you probably didn’t even need to go down there in the first place!” You started yelling. 

“No, I did need to actually..” 

“That doesn't fucking matter! You told me I could see them, I didn't even get to say good bye!” Tears dripped from your chin.

“Karkat…”

“I never get to say goodbye Dave!” Your voice was shaking. He tried to put a hand on your shoulder but you yanked it away. “Don’t fucking touch me.” You spat as you went inside and ran to the wing you and Dave share then to your room. The sky was going crazy, wind flying in through the french doors almost knocked over a lamp and the sky was raining bullets as thunder and lightning were the only thing illuminating the city. You felt drained now, you slowly closed the doors and climbed into your bed not even bothering to change beside kicking off your shoes. You just wanna forget you even existed.

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god im so tired but i got it done! thank you for sticking with me through this, i should have chapter 8 up sometimenext week i lov you. im sorry im just so tired,,,


	8. Aw Jeez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I always manage to get at least on in these things,,,

You didn’t mean for everything to fall down hill like that, honest. You saw how much it hurt him, being pulled from his home and shifted into a new environment. No one expected him to just sit himself down and get used to it. You tried your best to make him feel better, hang out, be bros, but he always looked lonely. Even around others, you just wanted to help. You thought maybe if you just snuck him down for a quick visit and be back within that night, in and out. Maybe then he would look genuinely happy, but of course your ass had to fuck it up and get the both of you in trouble. It's been almost a week and he hasn’t spoken to you, you try to tell yourself that it's not your fault. Well that's what Rose is currently trying to tell you. 

“I get it, you just wanted to make him happy. But that's still no excuse for disobeying a rule that has been in order since the alphas reigned over the human race.” She put gently, you and Rose are sitting on a floral rocking bench next to the greenhouse. You understand why everyone was riled up that night, they were just kinda freaked out after finding out what you did. She had her hand lightly placed below your shoulder and was rubbing it with her thumb as you were slumped over yourself and twiddling your thumbs. 

“I know, I know. It was stupid, I was stupid.” You roughly used your hands to frustratingly rub your face, sending your shades slightly askew.

“You were just doing what you thought was right, don’t put that much weight onto yourself” Rose leaned further into your line of sight.

“But do you have any idea what would happen if the alphas found out what i did?!” You snapped a bit, Rose halted her gentle back rubs.You fipped your glasses to rest on top of your head and leaned onto the back of the bench while looking at Rose who now had her hands folded on her lap. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t be but I don’t think I’m the one who should be hearing these apologies.” She looks off into the distance, onto the wild flowers and golden grass the lies beyond it. You nod, stand and make your way to search for you know who.

\----------

The last place you thought he would be is the front balcony, where you pranked John. There was a wicker table and cushioned chair out there. He head was perched in his palm while looking out onto the yard with a scowl. On the table was an iced tea, a discarded notebook and pencil and his fingers tapping an in audible beat because you're just standing inside watching him like a stalker. You take a closer look and it's actually a sketchbook, the one you gave to him. It looked like he was taking another crack at drawing, a lot of images were scribbled out but he was improving. You were proud. Fuck, he spotted you. His hand was still under his chin and he was just glaring at you from the corner of his eye.

“Are you just going to stand out there like a prick or get out here and just get this shit over with?” He said audibly through the glass door, you shook your head and awkwardly stepped out, being hit with a cool breeze and the smell of pollen. God you can't wait till winter.

“So?” He snapped you out of your mind’s babbling. You just leaned against the railing because there was only one chair. You wished there was another so you could be at level with them, making him uncomfortable was not on your to-do list. 

“I, Uh.” You fumbled, you didn’t actually plan out what you were going to say. Bluh, another Strider mess up for the wiki. Karkat sighs before he speaks.

“Listen, if you're here to just spew apologies, just get lost. I'm tired of hearing it.” he looks down at his hand, trying to figure out what to do so he can ignore you.

“No,” You stood, no longer leaning on the railing. “Man I know you don’t want to hear my bull crap but you just have to. I fucked up, tremendously. I took you trust and wiped my ass with it, I can’t even begin on how I can even remotely make this up to you. It was so ignorant of me to just take you down there, I’m serious about how I really did have to go and meet up with the mayor. I just thought that if you came along you would be a little happier up here. I know that you hate being up here with me so I just wanted to make it up to you somehow I just-”

“Dave, Dave!” Karkat was suddenly standing in front of you with a hand gripping your arm, he was concerned and frightened. When did he get there?

“Are you ok?” You asked. He looked surprised by the question and grabbed your other arm.

“Am I ok? Holy shit you didn’t even breath during that! Dave, I dont hate being here with you...” You realized how much you were rambling, not having your brain filtering your thoughts.God dammit. He gives you that gentle look and all you want to do is make him smile. 

“I…” You were about to say sorry again but withheld yourself, actually you think your crying.Your face felt hot and damp. You didn't like crying on front of people, hated it even. It was so infuriating when you were so vulnerable to people and you couldn't do a thing about it. He noticed and wasn’t hesitant to bring you into his arms,you slouched and held him back while you let a few sobs escape.Your instincts told you to step back, don’t allow any contact but you instead just let it happen, you stood there for a good 2 minutes before Karkat spoke again, not letting go.

“I’m sorry.”

“MmMm,” You disagreed and pulled back a bit. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“And it wasn’t yours.” He replied. 

“No, I did something unacceptable. “ The both of you were still in each other's grasp.

“But everything is fine now.”

“I just wanted you to be happy.” Karkat reached up had lifted the sunglasses off your face, it took your eyes a moment to adjust with the light. 

“I’ve made my peace, I know that I can’t go back.”

“But that's just so dumb.” You looked down, leaning your foreheads together.

“I know, but we can’t do anything about that.”

“We should though…” You sighed. He hummed in response. 

“Come on, it's getting cold out here.” To your dismay he let go and opened the door. “Let's go inside.” You nodded and followed.

\----------

On the way to Karkat’s room, a part of you wanted to hold his hand. But that's weird, right? Yeah, creep move Dave. The walk was silent, only the sound of your foot steps. It wasn’t a suffocating silence, everything just felt kind of surreal, your head was buzzing a bit and your legs were heavy. It was cool in your wing of the house, well it was almost the end of summer. How long has Karkat even been here? About a month or two? Wow, time really does fly… You were both now inside of his room where it was a little warmer, a pleasant aroma of lavender filled the air. Karkat sat on his overly fluffy bed, you joined him. He gave you a look, he probably wanted you to be the first to talk. You scratched the back of your neck and remembered that he still had your glasses. Gee it sure would be nice to have those back…

“I…” He looked away a bit. “Do you really think I hate bein here?” He looked back to you. Ah, yes you had let that part slip during your waterfall of words earlier. Trufully, yes you did. 

“Well, you always seemed to be unhappy here.” You were twiddling your thumbs again. “No matter what we were doing you always eventually let out a sigh and you just sounded so sad.” Your chest felt tight. 

“That doesn’t mean that I hated being here, being with you, with everyone. Of course I miss them, who doesn’t miss their family?” You shrugged, you have a family but nobody ever wants to bother them. 

“Listen,” He said, turning more towards you. “I’m glad that I know all of you. I’m lucky that you aren't what everyone down there expected you to be.” He joked, smiling a bit. “But,” He looked away. “That still doesn’t make up for what you did.” Aw, you really hoped that this wouldn’t be brought back up. 

“I know, it was so freaking stupid of me to do.”

“Then why did you?”

“You know why.” It was obvious why, for him.

“But you knew the possible consequences right?”

“Yeah…” The alphas would have your head,probably not but still. Big problem if they did.

“So why?” He had you there. You knew the risk factors, but you did it anyways. You looked straight at him. All for a mortal.

“I don’t know.” You stated simply. The silence took over again, it was a little more uncomfortable than before but you two were getting somewhere. The room still smelt nice and it was warm. You didn’t want to move though. Almost a minute passes. 

“Well,” Karkat began, not looking at you. “Don’t let it get into your head that I hate you, its fine. I don’t even need to go back down there. You were just doing your best, I still trust you and you have helped me so much during my time here. You're a good person and I…” He looked back up at you, he looked nervous. Slowly, he reached up and gave your cheek a soft kiss. It really was soft, little wet but your stomach was filled with butterflies as you leaned down and captured his mouth into a full two second kiss. You both looked at each other during the kiss, you were almost to the point of passing out, he was shaking a little. He slowly slouched back down and you put a hand over your mouth wondering if that really happened. He didn’t look at you while he quietly handed you back your glasses, while slipping them back on the bridge of your nose he cleared his throat.

“Well, uh i’m going to go help Jade with dinner…” He awkwardly stepped out of the room.

“Yeah, ok.” You said to no one in particular. 

Aw jeez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, back on schedule! Wowie, this is shorter than like every chapter. I'm sorry, but school is ending soon so i should be able to write more. Also, if you guys wanna suggest anything for the up coming chapters, go ahead! I would love some input. Jeez this is gay, anyhow follow my blog and what not. see you next Sunday or Monday!


	9. Am I Dreaming?

He didn’t actually come to dinner that night, you don’t know where he actually went though. He wasn’t in his room when you checked, you don’t blame him much. It was a big thing he did, what you did… It's not like you didn't like it, no! It was nice, it gave butterflies in your stomach that you haven't felt in years. You haven't had any relations with a mortal for even more, you have the countless paintings of nude people in obscure settings but those are either really old, (like from the 40’s or as far back to the Victorian era) or just made from your imagination. Your also known for creating a jpeg fried mspaint masterpiece once and awhile. Anyways, that all happened yesterday and you pretty much gave up your singler person search party. You should focus on other stuff, like that painting you were planning to start. There's this little shaded tree out past the garden that you wanna paint, no time like the present right? You should get your mind off everything anyways, he doesn’t want to be found so you won't push it.

You made your way past the lush garden with your paints, brushes, stool and easel in tow. With your arms full, you walked past the annuals and lilacs. There was a slight breeze with the sun warming your skin, it was only past noon so it should be nice like this for the rest of the day. In the distance you can see something hanging from the tree, slightly swinging back and forth. As you approach, note: at a slightly faster speed. You see that someone put up a hammock. You had one back in the 80’s but Bec tore it up. Also that someone is currently inside of it, their leg was draped outside of the hammock. Now you were pretty much running because you knew who it was. You finally reach the tree, about to greet yourself but halted after you discovered that he fell asleep while reading. Jesus Christ that's kinda really cute, Karkat was slightly snoring as he slowly rocked. You silently sat down your supplies and walked up to him, you think he's been here all night. 

He was peacefully napping with his book, still in his hand and has a thumb holding onto his page while it rested on his chest. He had on a thick, dark purple sweater that had a wide collar which almost slipped off his shoulder if he wasn't laying down. He also had a sun hat for the light that did manage to reach through the tree branches but right now that was hanging off a low limb. Suddenly you were struck with an idea.

You stepped back and quietly lifted your easel and set it up along with your paints and brushes. Sitting onto your stool you take off your shades so you could get the colors right and grab a pencil out of your pocket then sketch the scenery. It only took about 20 minutes to get everything down and make it neat. You hope he doesn’t wake up soon, you take out your palette and start mixing, you look up. He was facing you, still sleeping but it looked like he fell while looking at you, the wind slowed down but once and a while it would tousle your pinned up hair. So you just painted while he contently slept, the sun slowly fell onto the horizon. About 3 hours in he started to stir. He lost his page but you kept painting because you had already finished painting him and the hammock, he sat up and as he did, his book fell to the ground. He didn’t seem to care much though, so you kept painting the golden sky. You could tell he was looking at you, but not with a frown, just looking. Eventually you glanced at him but caved at stared back and you stopped in mid stroke. You both said nothing, he sighed and leaned back into the hammock. 

“What are you doing here?” He didn’t sound annoyed, you couldn’t see his mouth. His foot was helping him lazily swing.

“I don’t know, I came up here to paint the tree but you were napping it up so I figured not to bother you.” You look back down and begin to shade the tree. He only hummed in response, he was still groggy. He didn’t seem to mind you at all so you just continued painting. Half way through shading he speaks up again. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He sounded distant. You halted your hand once more and looked up at him, he was staring at you with those mocha eyes that perfectly matched his skin. You dropped your brush in the cup next to you and stood up, walking towards him. You motioned for him so scoot over, he complied. He was still staring at your un-shaded eyes when you situation yourself next to him. 

“Why would you think that?” You asked. 

“I don’t know…” He looked up at the trees, you followed his actions. “You haven’t said anything about it, I couldn’t help to wonder if…” 

“If..”You say, trying to get him to say the rest of his thought. 

If we can we even do this, is it like against...some shitty rule?!” he shifted uncomfortably, causing the hammock to rock.

“Karkat.” You say, he turns his head to you.

“What?” You give him a peck on the lips.

“Does that feel like it's wrong?” You were surprised that you were handling this so smoothly. He pursed his lips before talking again.

“No.” You both look back up to the tree. “But what will the others think?” 

“Doesn't matter what they think.” You answer calmly but your brain did wonder how they would react.

“What about everyone down in the city?”

“How do you think they would?”

“Pfft, Kankri would blow a casket. My dad would be torn between crying tears of joy and scolding me. He's a preacher you know.” You didn’t know, that must be a pain to live with, you've got your buddies who can certainly tick you off once and awhile but priest dad mustn't be fun. “I suppose the others would be happy for me I guess.”

“Hmm.”

“What about you…” You turned your head, he was still facing up while messing with the hem of his sleeve.

“What about me?” Your chest felt heavy, he still wasn’t looking at you. He mumbled before giving an audible answer.

“Well is it okay that we're doing this, I mean your… well you!” He finally was facing you. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I-I don’t know, before all this I doubted your existence, to everyone you guys were some unseen almighty beings that couldn’t give less of a shit about us.” He looked down, still fumbling with his sleeve. “What would you want with some mortal…”

“Karkat,” He looked back up. “You're not just some mortal. Your like my best bro, who am I going to watch dumb movies and prank John with?” You tried to lighten the mood but he wasn’t buying this. 

“But we don’t know how long this will last. Your immortal, i’m going to grow old and you're going to live forever…” The scenery was a light golden color that made everything seem like it's glowing. You took your glasses off your forehead and sat them in the grass, then pulled Karkat closer to you while looking at him.

“That's then, it's now.” That seemed to quiet him, you both layed in the hammock for hours. The both of you drifted for only a couple before deciding to pack up your paints and head back inside at around 9.

\----------

 

“Your dating him aren't you.” That was the moment Dave Strider choked on his apple juice, after hacking his lungs out he looked at his technical sister (gods do actually have siblings, weird isn't it?) Rose.

“What?” You managed to speak. The both of you were in the lounge, she: reading, you: drinking aj and flipping through the playlist on your phone. 

“Karkat, you and him are what the kids call ‘dating’ right?”She didn’t even look up from Lord of the Flies. You sat back up into your original position and tried your best to maintain your cool.

“Uhhm, how did you..”

“Oh please i’m a seer and plus you're easier to read than an open book.” She glanced up at you with a smirk like she was reading you again, she didn’t even need to mention that she had a degree in psychiatry. You sunk into the couch adjusted your shades, you and he had only been together for a week of two. How did she catch on so fast? 

“Yeah, so?” You may or may not have sounded like a pouting five year-old.

“I just wanted to say that i’m proud of you and I don’t disagree with anything the both of you are doing but be forewarned. You know why this could cause issues in the future.” She looked completely up at you, giving you a look of sympathy. At least you're pretty sure that's what it was. 

“I know.” You mutter. You know full and we'll all love between a god and mortal is doomed, there is no one that disapproves or hates you for it. But eventually you hate yourself for being so stupid. Its either you two eventually go splitsville or sooner or later they die. He will be around for the next hundred years, yeah but even if you do last that long it's gonna fucking hurt when he has to leave. You see a couple weeks after the new god has chosen their ‘chosen one’, (Jade is next) the Alphas take them to the next life aka: you never see them again.

“Please be careful.” Speak of the devil, Karkat simply walked into the lounge. Coffee in one hand, book in the other. His eyes were glued to the pages and didn’t even notice Rose doing that eyebrow waggle thing and leaving the room. Although he was so engrossed in the book, he managed to easily maneuver past Rose and sit next to you on the couch. He tucked his legs under him and leaned onto you while he slowly sipped coffee from his mug. You gave a sigh and placed your hand in his curly hair, slowly ruining your hand through it and gently untangling the knots. He leaned into the touch and sighed into his mug.

“So what were you and Rose talking about?” He asked, not looking up from his text.

“Oh, nothing important.” You stuttered, you're not very good at keeping secrets. He probably saw right through it, in which he did. He glanced up.

“Really because your fire engine red face says otherwise.” He said slyly, this only causes your cheeks to brighten further. He chuckled before speaking again. “Don’t worry, I know Rose knows about us.” 

“What?” You sat up a bit, he followed and sat his mug on the side table.

“Yeah, she asked about it the other day and I explained it to her. Something the matter?” You flopped back onto the cushions. 

“Fucking Lalonde.” You grumbled. He picked back up his cup and leaned back onto you while you continued to run your fingers through his dark locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeyo kitties, i'm glad that im back on track about updating. I got the ideas, yes school ends this Friday for me so i will have more time but im babysitting my cousins like all summer so no promises. Any ways i think i can wrap this story up in a couple more chapters about 3 maybe? So stay tuned my dudes B)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I should be working on my other story but this just popped into my head the other day and I felt like I should write it down. designs to the characters http://godscantsleep.tumblr.com/post/140581056396/a-thingy-for-the-story-thing-i-made


End file.
